Rebels
by Shindo
Summary: Veggie, Kakarott, Gohan and Brolli??!! working together to defeat Freeza, Cell, King cold and King Vegeta?? has the world gone mad? Nope its just an A/U
1. Default Chapter

DBZ Rebellion.  
  
"This is for the best I'm certain of it." Dr Briefs glanced up at the incubation chamber that towered above the other equipment in the laboratory bunker. Then he glanced over at his fellow scientist Dr Gero.  
  
"That may be true but I still don't like it destroying monsters by creating a super monster it just doesn't seem right." Briefs sat down heavily in front of a bio readout monitor and stared at Dr Gero who was gazing lovingly at the hulking creature, which floated in the chamber. At least now it looked vaguely human and not the reptilian insect it had started out as. Briefs sighed.  
  
"Your right of course have u decided on a name yet."  
  
Gero gazed at his creation for a while.  
  
"How about . Cell?"  
  
Bulma Briefs strode down the gleaming corridor and into the conference room all eyes instantly turned on her she made her apologies and sat down next to Krillan the leader of the elite earth forces also known as the Z warriors. He turned to her and gave her an apologetic grin.  
  
"What kept you." He whispered.  
  
"My father was late transmitting the progress report on the android project."  
  
"Miss Briefs." Bulma jerked her head up the man at the head of the table a General with more medals than she could count was starring at her.  
  
"If you would be so good as to inform the rest of this council and not keep the reports of what could be this planets only hope between you and Commander Krillan I would be most obliged."  
  
Bulma nodded curtly then stood up.  
  
"Well gentlemen you will be pleased to hear that the android project is progressing nicely now that we have progressed passed the prototype phase we currently have four units operational and ready for field testing units 16,17,18 and 19 have all showed high degrees of ability and all four have proved that as far as we can tell could defeat most sayan warriors in battle."  
  
The assembled military personnel breathed a sigh of relief they all knew that ever since the probes had made contact with the Sayan and Freeza empires earth had become a target for both super powers admittedly It was a low priority target but a target non the less and the earth military weren't about to let any Alien monkey men destroy they're planet without a real battle royal.  
  
"Well I'm sure that's put to rest many of our fears thank you Miss Briefs." Bulma sat down and was pleased to get a wink and thumbs up from Krillan. She smiled back and looked down the table at the general he was still watching her.  
  
"Miss Briefs what about the new prototype android I lost many men getting the material u needed for that android and I would also like a progress report on it."  
  
Bulma looked panicky. "But Sir I though only top level personnel were authorised to know about that."  
  
"Miss Briefs these people are about as top level as they come." Bulma swallowed.  
  
"Very well sir Android 21 is also nearly complete and as far as we can tell he is more powerful than all the other androids put together and um sir Dr Gero has changed his name from 21 to Cell sir."  
  
The General sat back satisfaction plastered across his features. "Excellent. Now as you all know since out first contact with an alien race we have been hearing many rumours about both the Sayans and this Freeza Empire. Well I thought it was time we stopped hearing Rumours and got some solid facts. So allow me to present an ambassador from our newest Contact the Namecks his name is Dende and his body guard I believe is named Piccolo." At that the door behind the general opened and two green skinned aliens entered the tallest of the pair merle crossed his arms under his white cape when he entered the other walked forward and bowed to the assembled soldiers.  
  
"Greetings I am Dende."  
  
"Dende we are hoping that you can give us some solid facts about not only the Sayans but also the Freeza Empire I am sure that you can appreciate why."  
  
Dende smiled calmly at the general.  
  
"Certainly I can it is a small thing that you ask. Let me see where to begin. Ill start with the Sayans as there is more to tell of them I think. They are a race forged and Tempered in battle they live it they breath it. It is the sole purpose for they're existence. They're Home world is named Vegeta as is they're king. Perhaps the most remarkable thing about a sayan is they're ability to transform when they absorb enough Brute Rays what you would call Moonlight through they're eyes they become enraged not even caring about they're own safety and transform into a giant beast known as an Oozaru or Were ape."  
  
Bulma raised her hand rather shakily. Good god how were they supposed to fight a race like that it sounded as if they would end up fighting a plague of monsters not aliens.  
  
"I was wondering can they undergo any other transformations we encountered some traders for planet Yardrat who mentioned other transformations that were very rare amongst Sayans."  
  
Dende smiled at the young blue haired scientist. "Yes there are other transformations which are even more powerful than the Oozaru form but it is complicated. To explain I will have to tell you of Prince Vegeta. Vegetas mother disobeyed his father and he killed her in front of the boy this had an unexpected affect it triggered rage in Vegeta that was so intense that he transformed into something called a super sayan we do not fully understand what this is yet. Because of his new power Prince Vegetas father Banished him from the Sayan Empire along with two others who had managed to achieve the same level of power this is all we know. These Rebel Sayans have been reported in several locations usually in battles with the Freeza Empires forces as far as we know none of them has ever survived a battle with these super Sayans."  
  
The room stayed silent for a good five minutes after Dende had finished speaking the same thought was running through every single head.  
  
Bulma looked over at Krillan and was surprised to see the small man frowning in thought. But Bulma knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
We may have some allies.  
  
The wind howled across the surface of planet Kalso it also battered the hull of a sayan battle cruiser, which squatted on the top of a Plato of rock jutting out of the desert.  
  
Inside Prince Vegeta stared out of the View port at the barren little world. God how he hated this he much preferred the silence of space of the feel of grass under his boots as he rammed his fist through some fool stupid enough to challenge him. He spun on his heel and walked to the gravity chamber on the ship inside he could hear the sounds of Combat. He punched up the display on the view monitor and watched the unfolding battle.  
  
Kakarott back flipped across the floor of the chamber then bounced up into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well done Gohan you're doing well my son." He watched the other figure drop down onto the floor and resume its own stance. Kakarott narrowed his currently green eyes and shot towards the golden haired youth.  
  
"BUT YOU STILL CANNOT MATCH ME IN SKILL AND POWER GOHAN." Roared Kakarott. As if to prove his point he shot passed his opponent and kicked him in the back of the head Gohan made a small oof noise before his golden hair faded to black and he sank down into unconsciousness. Kakarott turned and stood over his fallen son he closed his eyes and sucked in air as he calmed the rage, which fuelled his super sayan abilities.  
  
He turned at the sound of a bulkhead humming open and nodded his head in nominal respect to his Prince and leader who swaggered down the steps and across the floor towards him.  
  
"Well done Kakarott." Called Vegeta. "Your sons and your own powers are increasing as are my own and Brollies." Vegeta smiled at the taller Sayan.  
  
"I noticed but do you think we are ready to take on your father and Freeza yet." At the mention of they're foes Vegetas usually scowling face became an image of pure rage.  
  
"I do not think so. I know that my father has only achived the super elite status but he does know how to create the false moon. I do not think that even four super Sayans could defeat an entire planet full of Oozaru do you?" He looked at the taller Sayan who was drinking deeply from a flask of water.  
  
"No I do not." He laughed suddenly. "But then again tell Brollie that they messed with his engines or stole the fridge and he could probably beat them all with one hand tied behind his back."  
  
Vegeta grinned at his warrior's joke then started as the communicator on his wrist began a furious beeping. He ran a finger over the answer button and spoke into it.  
  
"What is it Brollie?"  
  
"Big huge power level boss can feel it even though it out in space not like feel like Freeza." The biggest and dumbest Sayans voice held just the smallest trace element of fear. This concerned Vegeta he had once seen Brollie take on twelve Super Elite Sayans with one hand and one leg the big man lacked skill but made up for it in sheer brute force.  
  
"OK Brollie well head towards it and check out it out you never know this may be good training for when we destroy Freeza." He spun on his heel and strode out of the Gravity chamber leaving Kakarott to attend to his son's wounds in true Sayan style by threatening to make them worse if he didn't get up and go to medical. Vegeta strode down the corridor and sat down in his place on the bridge. Then he took his place on the bridge. He relaxed his mind and looked for any sort of power no matter how small. He felt it all right it did feel like Freeza and it wasn't that far away only a two jump trip to get to it.  
  
He sat back in the high-backed chair and pressed the button that would activate the autopilot.  
  
"Computer set course for planet earth with all speed." He rasped. 


	2. Many Meeting.

The ship didn't so much glide through the atmosphere as lumber. As with all things Sayan finesse wasn't in the designer's vocabulary. On the bridge Gohan completed the final landing procedures and sat back in his chair bracing himself for the violent re-entry. Vegeta watched the youngest Sayan thoughtfully he could still remember when he had first seen him as an infant clenched in Kakarotts fist still screaming for his dead mother as the three super Sayans had fought they're way out of King Vegetas fortress. What had been the woman's name again oh yeah "Leek" a fourth class warrior but a skilled engineer. He also remembered when Kakarott had proudly announced his infant son's name to Vegeta and Brollie. It had instantly become clear that Kakarott had just surfed through the language database till he found a name he liked the sound of. Now Gohan was anything but a helpless infant he had destroyed hundreds of opponents by the time he was ten and had become a super Sayan at the age of eleven while fighting Freeza's Generals. That General was now totally destroyed now of course.  
  
"Vegeta were almost ready to land." Vegeta jerked his head up. Gohan was speaking to him.  
  
"Yeah sure kid no problem how long do we have before we hit this dirtball."  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
"Perfect. Tell your father and Brollie to meet me at the main airlock and lets see what these weaklings have to offer us."  
  
Videl stood next to Chi-Chi and Yamcha staring upwards. They stood with the rest of the Z fighters in a huge circle created by military personnel the press various scientists one or two civilians and on the other side of the circle Dr Geros Androids. There were four of them they stood around a huge metal container she didn't like to think about what was in it.  
  
"So where are they?" Yamcha asked his voice full of irritation. "Bulma I thought you said they were on final approach."  
  
"They are. Just be patient." Bulma was sitting at a portable workstation monitoring the giant ships incoming flight."  
  
Then they felt it Videl nearly fell over at the mere feeling of it. Four enormous power levels had just flashed into existence overhead. As she gazed upwards the clouds parted and the Sayan ship could be seen. It was an ugly metallic grey with huge gashes from what looked like energy blasts scored across the hull. It came in slowly and settled on the ground quiet gently but its bulk still made the ground shake.  
  
Videl managed to recover herself enough that she could look around many people had fallen over others had moved further away the only people who hadn't were the Z- fighters the Androids and Dende and his guardian Piccolo. They were all standing in the shadow of the ship and staring at it as if they didn't quiet believe it.  
  
She looked around at the other Z- fighters all of them had an expression of fear on they're faces all of them could feel those same four energy levels emanating from the inside of the ship. Videl snorted if they were scared they shouldn't be Z she reasoned. She dropped down from the low cliff she had stationed herself on and flew the short distance to the ships landing ramp as she flew she heard a buzzing from below her Bulma was following on some sort of flying motorbike. A movement to her left made her realise that the female android had been dispatched as well. All three came to a halt in front of the boarding ramp, which was already cycling open it finished just as the three women reached it.  
  
Four figures strolled down the boarding ramp Videl gasped her senses were screaming at her each one of these individuals looked as if they could take on entire planets without breaking a sweat.  
  
The leader or at least the one walking In the front of the small group was also the shortest. His hair stood on end in gravity defying flame shaped spikes. His eyes were almost black and had a certain periceing quality. His face was locked in a permanent scowl and Videl also got the feeling that this man was possessed of a certain "Sod- you" turn of mind.  
  
The second man was taller and thinner than the first his hair was sticking out all over the place. His eyes were a pale blue and his face though still the face of a battle hardened warrior wasn't as hard or fearsome as the first mans was.  
  
The third man was also the youngest and Videl found it hard to contain her shock.  
  
"He looks about my age but if I'm reading his power level right then he's just as powerful as the others." She turned her attention to the fourth and largest man he was the most unusual of the four his turquoise hair hung about his shoulders loosely and his build was impressive to say the least he also had a bland expression and for some reason Videl couldn't help use the words battering ram to describe him.  
  
Bulma stepped forward. "Which one of you is Prince Vegeta." The shortest man gave an unpleasant half laugh and stepped forward.  
  
"You're talking to him. Who are you and what is this deal that you told us about." Bulma stared into the dark eyes of the sayan without flinching.  
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs and I am authorised to offer you the right to live on this planet and to receive all the benefits that are entailed by this. What we ask in return is."  
  
"You want us to defend your planet from Freeza and my father correct?  
  
"Um. Yes."  
  
"Good." Vegeta grinned nastily. "We accept we will keep this pitiful planet of weaklings intact in exchange for a base of operations."  
  
"Hey." This insult had been too much for the blond android her jackets sleeve declared her to be number 18. Bulma looked up in shock. "Who do you guys think you are calling us a bunch of weaklings." Snarled 18.  
  
"He said it because it's perfectly true." Replied Gohan in a calm voice.  
  
"How dare you." Bellowed 18 and launched a fist in Gohans direction. There was a blur and Videl half expected to see the young Sayan flat on his back. Instead she saw 18 kneeling on the ground groaning in pain as the Sayan was not only holding her fist so that she couldn't move it but he was also crushing it.  
  
"That's enough Gohan!" spat Vegeta his eyes had never left Bulma who was nearly visibly shaking at what she had just seen. "Those androids are supposed to be superior in fighting prowess to even the most powerful Sayans!" she spluttered. At this Kakarott smirked.  
  
"Don't you get it you fool we aren't Sayans any more."  
  
"Precisely." Smirked Vegeta. "We are something else we are Super Sayans." 


End file.
